Guys Like Potter
by theatregurljj
Summary: "Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool, showing off with that stupid Snitch, hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily would say to him. How could she know how badly these words hurt him? But guys like Potter are too arrogant to have a heart...right?"
1. Year 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic after many failed attemps, hope you like it! :) please review, constructive critisism is accepted.**

* * *

"Freak!" Petunia Evans practically spat in her sisters face, causing tears to spill over on to the cheeks of her loving younger sibling. Lily's lower lip began to quiver, and she ran onto the Hogwarts express before anyone could see her cry. She ran into the first empty compartment she could find and slammed the door shut behind her. Lily buried her face into her hands as sobs began to rack her body. Her sister hated her, after all the good times they had spent together. It would be a long time before her broken heart healed.

A few minutes after the eleven year-old had calmed down, a couple of boys her age loudly entered the compartment, cheerfully chatting about Quidditch tryouts. Lily had heard a bit about the sport from Severus. _Severus_. She thought about how he had aided her in finding the letter from Dumbledore that Petunia had recieved. This only brought on more heartache. The red-head tried to focus on what the two boys were saying.

"-and a big field that's perfect for flying!" The boy sitting next to her was saying. He was apparently gossiping about his fancy mansion his family lived in.

"You own brooms?" The other boy inquired, his face lighting up with excitement. His stormy grey eyes we twinkling at the thought of posessing such a luxury.

"Since I was six."

"Bloody 'ell..." The boy breathed. He over his thick, jet black hair that fell down on his shoulders. "I'm Sirius, by the way."

"I know, so am I." The other lad looked confused.

"No, I mean that's my name." Sirius chuckled, "Sirius Black."

"James Potter."

The compartment door slid open as the boys continued with their banter. A scrawny, oily-haired boy entered, a worried expressing contorting his face as he discovered Lily leaning against the window. He ambled over to her, nearly falling over onto James as the train car shook slightly. The two other boys let out a snort, but Severus Snape shrugged them off. He was more focused on Lily. Snape had witnessed the arguement between her and her sister, and could not shake off the gut feeling he had in her presence. Her eyes were closed, most likely warding off tears, so he took a moment to just examine her.

Her lightly freckled cheeks were wet with tears, and her fiery red hair concealed half of her porcelain face. Lily's eyelashes twinkled in the light from the window, rays of the sun reflecting off the drops that still lay on her almond shaped eyes. Although he could not see them, Severus could picture the vibrance of her dazzling green eyes. As they fluttered open, Snape opened his mouth to speak, but his throat caught and he couldn't mutter a sound. This kind of this was not uncommon in the company of Lily Evans.

"I don't want to talk to you." She choked out at him, gazing at the greenery that flew past.

"W-why not?" Severus whispered, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut.

"Tuney hates me. Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" Snape tried, wincing at the look that was shot at him.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a..." His throat clogged shut at the sight of Lily's tears. He continued, "But we're going! This is it, we're off to Hogwarts!"

This brought a smile out of Lily-which might I add, brought out an even larger smile from Severus. He loved it when she smiled. She looked younger almost, like the girl he had first met two summers ago. The laughter that rang out in his mind from that day brought the lightest laugh out of him.

"You'd better be in Slytherin!" The two friends giggled together, but Lily's beautiful chortle was cut off.

"Slytherin?" James snorted, ""Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Sirius said, obviously hurt.

"Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James made a goofy face, suposedly heroic, and held out an imaginary sword. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Snape sighed. He knew what would come, he had just wished not to believe it. There would obviously be plenty of Gryffindors prepared to torment him and Lily after they entered Slytherin house. It was painful to discover it was more than a fear, but a reality.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape halfheartedly. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy - "

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Sirius retorted.

James guffawed, but Lily stood up, slightly pink in the face. She grabbed Sev's hand and led him towards the door.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

James and Sirius began to laugh histerically as the other two left the booth.

"See ya, Snivellus!" James choked out as the door slammed.

* * *

"Who were _they__?" _Snape demanded after he and Lily had found a new compartment.

"A couple of bloody wankers if you ask me." Said Lily, letting out an irritated snort, "Said their names were James Potter and Sirius Black."

Severus ran his hands through his hair, letting out a sigh of exaspiration. That's what he got the put up with for the next seven years. The boy colapsed on to the cusioned bench, letting his head fall into Lily's lap. She grinned at him and stroked his hair, sending a wave of butterflies into Snape's stomach.

"Don't worry about them." She said, "I'll be here to defend you."

* * *

"Evans, Lily!"

"Wish me luck..." Lily whispered to her best friend, before making her way up to the three-legged stool at the front of the Great Hall. She found her self stuggling to breath as she approached it. The hat was placed ever soo carefully on her head. There was no hesitation before it called out, "Gryffindor!"

Lily's heart sank as she glanced over as Sev, a broken hearted expression settling upon his face. She walked over and sat with her fellow Gryffindors.

About 10 minutes later, the hat was placed on Snape's head. It was no more than a second from when it was placed on his head before Severus Snape was declared a Slytherin, very upsetting to both him and Lily. He trudged over to his seat, where a prefect named Lucius Malfoy clapped him on the back.

At the Gryffindor table, James Potter began to take intrest in a certain first-year...

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Mudblood

**I'm not 100% sure about the title of this story, so I would love it if you guys sent me some other ideas for the title. Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

"Lily!" A voice rang out in the courtyard, interrupting Lily's thoughts, "_Lily_!"

"Go away..." She mumbled, flipping through her school books. Even though it was just the beginning of fifth year, she was not going to put off studying until the last minute like most.

"You are _not _going to waste such a beautiful day on studying!" Emmeline Vance closed the Herbology textbook with a loud clap for emphasis.

"Em!"

"Lils!" She mimicked, pulling Lily to her feet. Emmeline dragged her over to a bench and flung herself onto it, letting out a sigh of exasperation.

"Emmeline..." Lily started, but was interrupted when Severus walked over.

"Lily?" He murmured, "Can we talk for a second?"

Lily stood up and crossed her arms walking off towards the Entrance Hall. "Speak."

"It's just that...I thought we were supposed to be friends?" Snape said, "Best friends?"

"We are, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging round with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face.

"That was nothing," said Snape. "It was a laugh, that's all - "

"It was Dark Magic, and if you think that's funny - "

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" He threw at her.

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily.

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?"

"He's ill," She said. "They say he's ill - "

"Every month at the full moon?" said Snape.

"I know your theory. Why are you so obsessed with them anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show you they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are."

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." Lily whispered. "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down that tunnel by the Whomping Willow, and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there - "

Snapes exasperated expression "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to - I won't let you - "

"Let me? Let me?"

Lily's narrowed her eyes, and Snape shook his head violently.

"I didn't mean - I just don't want to see you made a fool of - He fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words poured out of him painfully, "And he's not…everyone thinks…big Quidditch hero - "

"I know James Potter's an arrogant toerag," Said Lily. "I don't need you to tell me that. But Mulciber's and Avery's idea of humor is just evil. Evil, Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them."

Snape didn't seem to care about the rest of Lily's sentence. "So you don't like Potter?"

"Bloody _hell_ no!" Lily said incredulously, "I detest James Potter with every last bone in my body!"

* * *

"Oi!" James Potter called out as his best friend snagged his glasses off his face, "Gimme those!"

"Bloody hell James! Your eyesight is bloody awful!" Sirius held the glasses up to his face. James reached forward and snatched the lenses with one swift movement. "How did eyesight get so bad all of a sudden?"

"My dad said it was bound to happen sometime around," He said, adjusting them to his face, "Him and his father's eyesight were even worse."

"Pour souls..." Sirius joked, rolling over on his four-poster. He pulled out a snitch from his trunk and tossed it to James, who caught it and let it's shimmering wings fly out. He let go slightly, letting it cover in air in front of him. Something had been on his mind lately.

"What's wrong, mate?" Sirius nudged, "You've been off."

"Just thinking." James shrugged him off, ruffling his dark hair.

"'Bout what?" His friend propped his head up with his hand, resembling the tone of a girl. James snorted.

"You'll tease me." He chuckled lightly.

"Afraid?" Sirius winked.

"Alright..." James turned to look out the window, "It's...Evans."

"Lily Evans?"

"Yeah..."

Sirius hesitated, an odd expression forming on his face. It was no more than a moment before he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Said Remus Lupin, entering the room. Behind him, entered Peter Pettigrew.

"James...just told me...Lily Evans..." Sirius was struggling to breathe between guffaws.

"Stop it!" James wrapped a pillow around his head, "I knew you would do this!"

"Alright mate, cut it out." Remus reached over and ruffled his hair. Sirius let out a yelp and fixed his hair. He was obsessed with his "perfect locks".

"Lily Evans?" Peter chuckled hopping onto his bed and holding on to a column for support.

"Shut _up_." James buried his face in his pillow.

"What _about_ Lily Evans?" Asked Remus.

"It all he can _think_ about!" Sirius exclaimed, "Prongs is crushing on _Lily Evans_!"

"Pads!" James whined.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Remus added, "She's very pretty."

"She's more than pretty." James breathed, staring at the ceiling, "She's the one girl who ever said no to me. The only one that didn't squeal when I took off my shirt at Quidditch practice. She hated my guts and will probable always hate my guts, and for some cruel reason…I think I'm in love with her."

"WOAH!" Sirius threw his hands up on the sides of his face, "When did you decide this?"

"I don't-"

"Why was I not informed?"

"Sorry, Padfoot." James grinned, peering at the window, "Oi! Snape's out!"

"Perfect." Sirius flipped his wand in the air and ran out to the common room.

* * *

"Five more minutes!" James hurriedly scribbled down the last answer on his Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. He yawned loudly and ruffled his hair, eying Lily a few seats ahead of him. He turned around cautiously to receive a thumbs up from Sirius. James then proceeded to doodle on a piece of scratch parchment. His mind wandered off onto Quidditch as he sketched a snitch. He then became preoccupied with something more, and carefully traced the letters L.E. in cursive. Another thought struck him, and he rewrote it as L.P.

"Quills down, please!" Professor Flitwick announced, "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment. _Accio!_"

James quickly scratched out the initials and jumped up, leaving the room with his fellow Marauders.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked, winking at Remus.

"Loved it." Moony chuckled, "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" James pretended to be deeply convcerned.

"Think I did." Remus answered in a mock-serious tone, "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three" His name's Remus Lupin.-"

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail, but I couldn't think what else…" Wormtail said in a troubled voice.

"How thick are you, Wormtail? You run around with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep your voice down!" Lupin said harshly.

"I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Padfoot snorted, "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."

"Me, too." James whipped out a Golden Snitch from his pocket and allowed it to fly for a few seconds before snagging it, midair.

"Where'd you get that?" Peter said with awe.

"Nicked it." Prongs laughed, tossing it around. The boys found themselves a spot under a tree by the Black Lake, where they laid down on an area of soft grass. A group of girls were sitting nearby, dipping their toes in the water. The giggled flirtatiously when James made a difficult grab of the Snitch, but no one was more amazed than Wormy.

"Put that away will you?" Sirius said, "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

"If it bothers you."

"I'm bored." Sirius laid down in the grass, grabbing the thick greenery with his fingers. "Wish it was a full moon."

"You might." Remus said darkly, angered with all the talk about his 'furry little problem'. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here."

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll live you up, Padfoot," James nodded toward a scrawny boy passing by, "Look who it is.

"Excellent," He perked up as if he was a dog who had spotted a cat. "Snivellus."

"All right, Snivellus?" James called out.

Snape flinched at his voice and grabbed his wand, but not before Prongs could call out, "_Expelliarmus!"_

"Impedimenta!" James barked a laugh as Snape panted on the ground. A load of mean-spirited words were thrown out at him. Bubbles were pouring out of his mouth when someone called out, "Leave him ALONE!"

James heart skipped a beat when he saw Lily Evans trudging towards them, her calf's still wet from the icy water from the Black Lake. He ran a hand through his hair and managed to get out, "All right, Evans?"

"Leave him alone," Lily said again, "What's he done to you?"

"Well…" James looked up as if considering this, "It's more the fast that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"

'You think you funny." Lily glared at him with pure hatred, "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

_Ouch_. James could hardly speak with the knot that had formed in his stomach.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." He choked out, "Go on…Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs." Sirius clapped him on the back. "OI!"

A gash appeared on James's face, blood dripping onto his robes. With a flash, Snape was upside down, dangling from one heel.

"Let him down!" Snape fell into a heap on the ground, just to be petrified by Sirius.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily's shrieks ran out around the castle.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James said with a cocky smile.

"Take the curse off him then!"

"You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"Sirius began.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" The second the words came out of his mouth, Snape wanted so badly to take them back. A lump formed in his throat, and his shifted his gaze to the ground. Lilies grew from the patch of grass.

"Fine." Lily managed to say, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd was your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologize to Evans!" James grabbed Snape's collar and jabbed his wand into his forehead.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily yelled at him, "You're as bad as he is!"

"What?" James said, feeling a jab in his stomach, "I'd NEVER call you a- you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your stupid broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

James called out as Lily stormed away, "Evans! Hey, EVANS!

But she didn't look back. James tried to pretend he didn't care about this arguement, but in truth, he was devestated.

* * *

**Wow. That is the longest chapter I have ever written. Too bad most of it isn't mine...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. :) please review and give me some title ideas.**


	3. Year 7

.

**Hope you guys like the story! Please review, I would love some constructive criticism. Also, please check out some of my other fanfictions!**

There was chatter from the first years as the students began to arrive at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Second years were rejoicing as they reconnected with their friends, and seventh years were solemnly greeting their friends for the last time. Out of them, a girl with fiery red hair stood proud and tall, a head girl badge pinned to her shirt. The glossy gold that lined the dark red HG shined almost as bright as Lily's smile.

"Lily!" A voice called out. Emmeline launched herself onto Lily, pulling her into a hug. Lily replied with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around her best friend. Behind her approached Mary and Alice Fortescue, squealing in happiness.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alice beamed, eying the badge that Lily wore.

"Oh my god!" Emmeline threw her hands up over her mouth, "It _is_!"

"Congratulations, Lily!" Mary said, pulling her into a hug, "What an honor!"

"More of a prison sentence…" Lily retorted, "You haven't seen who got head boy."

"Hey, Evans!" The four girls groaned simultaneously.

"Oi!" Sirius shoved James lightly, "You didn't tell me Evans was head girl!"

"Bloody wonderful." Emmeline scowled in the other direction.

"Problem, Emmy?" Sirius winked, and Emmeline pretended to gag.

"What? Are my dashing good looks too distracting for you, Evans?" James gestured to himself.

"Keep dreaming, Potter," Lily scoffed, and walked towards the train with her group of friends. They got on and set off, looking for a compartment.

"Evans!"

Lily winced and turned around, "What, James?"

James was taken aback by her saying his first name, but still managed to give off a goofy smile.

"Prefects' car is this way," He said gesturing to his left, slightly timid.

Lily scowled and followed him down the hall and into the prefects' car. It was a full train compartment, located at the last train car. There were long cushions lining each wall, except the one they entered from, and a hovering table top above their heads, which would be lowered when all the prefects arrived. Lily sat down and crossed her arms defensively, and James to a seat across from her.

"So, Prefect assignments." James said perkily, conjuring up some parchment and two pens.

"Alright." Lily said, taking a pen and paper from James.

"So, I say we have the Slytherins patrol the corridors closest to Hufflepuff common room, so they don't abuse their power or anything."

"Ok." Lily scribbled it down on her parchment.

"And, Ravenclaws by Slytherin?" James said questionably.

"Hufflepuff by Gryffindor, Gryffindor by Ravenclaw." Lily said quickly, "Got it."

"So, er, what else?" James asked, struggling to get Lily to cooperate, "I mean, _you_ were the prefect."

Lily spoke with annoyance,"We explain the rules. Reinforce the curfew, remind them of deducting points, explain their requirements…don't you know anything about this?"

"Not really." James let out a half-hearted laugh.

Lily let out a sigh of exasperation, "Then why are you head boy?"

"I don't know," James shrugged, ruffling his hair.

"Go back to your friends." Lily grumbled, "I'll handle this."

"No, I think I should help-"

"Go, James." Lily said, "Make both of our lives easier."

"No." James crossed his arms in front of him, "I'm not going."

"James, stop it. Just leave."

"_You_ just leave!"

"Grow up, Potter." Lily stood up to face him.

"You grow up!"

"You're so immature."

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Ugh!" Lily huffed, "You are so…exasperating!"

"Oh, really?" James gestured to how close they were, and Lily stepped back, her cheeks bright pink.

"Yes, really."

"You sure?" James walked towards her, causing her to fall back onto the cushion, where he leaned over her, placing one hand on the wall.

"Y-yes." Lily said, cheeks brighter than ever.

"Do I make you nervous?" James whispered in her ear, giving Lily goosebumps. She opened up her mouth to respond but was interrupted by James throwing his head back and erupting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Lily demanded, standing up.

"The look…on your face…priceless!" James said, guffawing. Lily was as red as a tomato.

"Well…" She tried to come up with an insult.

"Don't bother." James chuckled, "I'm gone."

"Good!" Lily called after him as he left the room, "Bloody perfect!"

"But I did make you nervous!" James winked as he closed the compartment door. Lily sat down with a huff, a scowl plastered on her face.

"How was bonding time with Evans?" Sirius said, as James walked into the compartment where his three best mates were sitting. There was an overflow of candy all over the floor and cushions, and Sirius had a hold of most of it.

"What happened here?" James laughed as chocolate frog landed on Peter's face.

"Hope you don't mind," Sirius smirked, "I dipped into your savings, a bit."

"Whatever." James shook his head, popping a Bertie Botts Every-Flavor-Bean into his mouth. His face distorted as the flavor of rotten egg exploded into his mouth.

"How is the famous Lily Evans?" Remus poked from behind his book.

"Bloody Gorgeous!" Sirius squeaked mockingly, "Lily Evans is so beautiful and pretty and perfect!"

"Oi!" James elbowed him.

"Watch it!" Sirius crossed his arms defensively. "I'm not the one obsessed with her."

"She's magnificent." James eyes twinkled at the thought of her.

"Prongs!" Sirius whined, swatting at him as if he was a fly.

"Oh shut up, Padfoot!" James said, throwing a handful of candy beans at him.

"Well?" Remus pried, "You still haven't told us what happened!"

"She hates me more than ever, what else?" James lied back on the cushion, folding his arms behind his head and sighing.

"Sorry, James." Peter said, "That must be awful."

"No, Wormy, it's bloody joyful!" James jeered, closing his eyes and rolling onto his stomach, "Just kill me, wont you?"

"Can I have your broom?" Sirius piped up.

"No."

"Then no." Sirius said, and popped a lemon candy in his mouth.

"Kill me now!" Lily announced, storming into the Gryffindor compartment with her friends. "Right now!"

"What?" Mary laughed, amused at Lily's expression.

"Lemme guess…" Emmeline smirked, "James Potter?"

"Mmm hmm." Lily groaned into the seat cushion.

"What did he do now?" Alice chuckled, sitting criss-crossed on the floor in front of Lily.

"Nothing." Lily blushed slightly, "He's just James Potter."

"Ooh, it was bad wasn't it?" joked Emmeline, "Something along the lines of stunned you with his charm?"

"N-no, I just…" Lily stuttered, her face flaming up again, "James Potter has just about as much charm as an old sock."

"But you can't resist him!" Emmeline stood up quickly, holding her hands to her heart, "Oh James, your green eyes just make me _melt!_"

"They're not green…" Lily mumbled, scowling out the window.

"Come again?"

"They're hazel." Lily said matter-of-factly, "Not green."

"Oh Merlin," Mary laughed, "You've got it bad."

"Got what?" Lily demanded.

"You know, _it." _Alice piped in, smirking along with her friends.

"No, what?"

"You fancy James Potter." Emmeline swooned jokingly, falling back into her seat in a mock-daze.

Lily struggled to get out, "I-I do not!"

"Oh yes you do."

"I do not!" Lily's face was brighter than ever, "How could you say that?"

"Oh please, Lily." Emmeline said, "I'm your best friend. I can read you like a book."

"Well, obviously not." Lily said in annoyance, "Because I will never fancy James Potter. EVER."

"Firs' years!" Called Hagrid, the gamekeeper for Hogwarts, gathering the new students to take their trip across the lake.

"Hello, Hagrid." Said Lily, passing by him.

"Well if it Isn't our newes' head girl!" he smiled, "Be'er head o'er to the head's carriage! 'Think James' waiting for ya'"

"Oh," Lily's smile faltered, "Thanks Hagrid."

"Any time!" He nodded, "Firs' years!"

"Hello Lily." James smiled at Lily boarded the carriage, "Ready?"

"Whatever." She looked away, "Why do we have to ride separately, anyway?"

"We need to get to Hogwarts before anyone else." Said James, "I don't make the rules."

"Just keep quiet, Potter."

"Lily, how much longer are we gonna do this?" James sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Do what?" She snapped.

"_This_." He said, "You hating me, my teasing you, you hating me more."

"I-"

"You know how I feel about you Lily."

"Actually, I don't." Lily said, still not meeting his eye, "All I've gotten from you is constant pestering and annoyance."

"I just…" James tried to get the words out, "I want to be friends."

"You-what?"

"No more pestering you to go out with me, no more teasing, just friends." James let out a small smile.

"Whatever Potter."

"Please?"

Lily looked up at him, a hopeful expression on his face. James seemed to be speaking the truth, "Fine."

"Great." He relaxed a little in his seat, "So, do I get the honor of being called James, now?"

"Sure." Lily gave off a small smile, "James."

The prefects car lurched to a stop, and the two got off and headed up towards Hogwarts. They entered the Great Hall to see the teachers sitting in their places at the front.

"Good Evening." Professor Dumbledore smiled, welcoming them in, "How was your trip?"

"Long." James said, resulting in a few chuckles from the teachers.

"Well, I'm glad you've arrived," Dumbledore smiled, "I assume you have presented your plans to the prefects?"

"Yes, Professor." Lily nodded, "Everything has been taken care of."

"Good." Said the Headmaster, "I suppose you may take your seats and wait for your friends."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, walking to Gryffindor table and sitting down. James followed behind and took a seat across from her. Lily raised her eyebrows at him, a little shocked at his behavior. Up until now, James Potter would usually be teasing or pestering Lily, not having a polite conversation.

"So, er, how was your summer?" James said kindly, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice that had just appeared in front of him.

"Nothing out of ordinary," She said, "Well, besides being a wizard and all."

"Of course." James nodded, smiling at her.

"Ok, I am officially completely confused." Lily said, shaking her head, "Why are you being so…respectful?"

"Change of heart, I guess?" James shrugged, staring into his cup.

"Okay…" Lily said, drawing out the word like, 'okaaaaay.'

"What is this I see?" yelled out a voice from the entrance to the Great Hall, "Are Lily Evans and James Potter having an _actual_ conversation?"

"Oh shut up, Padfoot!" James laughed, blushing slightly. The rest of the Marauders entered the room, taking their usual seats around James, except for Siruis.

"What's the problem, Pads?" Remus said, sitting next to James.

"Evans is in my spot!" Sirius frowned, crossing his arms in front of Lily.

"Sit here, you big baby." James patted the spot next to him, and Sirius immediately ran over next to him.

"You really _are_ a dog, aren't you?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"How did you get here this fast?" Lily asked, eyeing the empty great hall.

"Charmed the carriage to go faster," Sirius smirked, a gleam in his eye, "Wouldn't want to miss the fun, would we?"

"Nice." Lily chuckled, smiling down at her lap.

"Am I the only one who's confused here?" piped in Peter, looking back and forth at James and Lily.

"We're friends now, I guess," Lily said half-heartedly, sitting awkwardly with the four boys.

"Do I get to be your buddy, too?" Sirius said excitedly.

Lily gave him an odd look, and then sighed, "Sure Sirius, you can be my buddy."

"Yay!" He cheered, then held up his pumpkin juice as a toast, "To being buddies with Lily Evans!"

The four Marauders held up their glasses together, followed by Lily, who blushed slightly.

"What is going on here?" Said Emmeline, approaching the group and sitting next to Lily, followed by Alice and Mary. Soon, all of the students began to file in, taking their spots at the tables.

"Er, I guess we're friends now?" Lily said, willing her to not make a joke about her "liking James".

"Oh." Emmeline said, a little surprised, "Well okay then."

"Introducing, the Marauderettes!" Sirius laughed, gesturing to the four girls.

"Don't even." Em narrowed her eyes at him, resulting in Sirius shrinking back a little in his seat.

"My apologies." Sirius joked, winking at her, causing Emmeline to blush. Lily did her a favor and elbowed her in the ribs, which eliminated the blush from her cheeks.

"Attention students!" Professor Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall, causing everyone's voices to slowly decrease to a murmur, and then go silent.

"We are pleased to welcome all of our first year, as well as our returning students. It is always an honor to greet out wonderful pupils, and we would especially like to recognize our seventh years, who are entering their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the other hand, we would like to congratulate this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans!"

Lily and James both stood up, applauded by the entire Great Hall. Lily blushed lightly, while James cheered and interacted with everyone. When everyone calmed down, they sat down, and Dumbledore continued with the ceremony.

"Furthermore, we would like to remind you that although your years at Hogwarts may be fun and exciting, but rules with be enforced. Curfew is ten o'clock, and all students should be in bed by this time. Now, we would like to begin with our sorting hat ceremony."

The sorting ceremony began, and Lily let her mind wander. Something was different this year with James, she just couldn't put a finger on it. He seemed almost more…mature. He obviously cared enough to go out and ask her to be real friends, so it was worth giving him a chance. The was one thing that had been on her mind, though. He had asked if she knew how he felt about her. How he felt about her? She was just the topic of his teasing, nothing more. Or was there more?

No way. James Potter, even if he wanted to be friends, was still an arrogant jerk. Lily didn't know how much of a jerk he still was, but she didn't think that there was that big of a change. Even if he did have actual feelings for her, nothing was ever going to happen between them. By the end of the year, they would both go their separate ways. Lily had her mind on being an Auror, and there was no doubt that James was going to be a professional Quidditch player.

At the same time, James mind was making its own journey. He looked across the table to see Lily, with her sparkling green eyes and her beautiful vibrant hair. She really was spectacular. But what were the chances of her ever going for him? Slim to none, but he was going to try to get her. He had messed up for six years trying to get her attention, and he was going to dedicate the entire year to winning her over. It would take a lot, but it wasn't impossible.

"And that concludes our sorting hat ceremony." Dumbledore's voice rang out, jerking the two back into reality, "And now, we feast!"

There were "oohs" and "aahs" from the students as the meal appeared in front of them, and everyone began to scarf down the food.

"Hogwarts never disappoints…" Sirius said, taking heaping spoonful of potatoes.

"Eat like a human, please." Remus said, eyeing the way he stuffing his mouth.

"Is stho ood doh" Sirius spat out, meaning to say, "It's so good though".

"I'm trying to eat!" Emmeline exclaimed, causing Sirius to gulp down a large clump of food in his mouth.

"So am I!" He said, chugging down the remainder of his pumpkin juice, which magically reappeared.

"Oh stop arguing, you two." Lily said, nudging Emmeline lightly.

"Don't you have manners?" James looked at Sirius in awe.

"What are those?" Sirius winked, grabbing a large chunk of chicken.

"Seriously?" asked Remus.

"Always." Joked Sirius.

When the meal was over, all of the students went off to their dorms. James and Lily stayed behind to speak to Professor Dumbledore, which he had asked earlier.

"The head's dorm is located at the portrait of the unicorn and her foal, near my office. You know where I'm speaking of?"

"Yes Professor, but the Head's dorm? We're not rooming with our friends?"

"Not this year, Miss Evans." Dumbledore smiled, "But I do remind you, I understand your are teenagers, and you have these thoughts…"

"Don't worry Professor." Lily said quickly, "We've got it."

"Well, alright." Dumbledore nodded and began to walk away, "The password is pumpkin juice. Goodnight."

"Bloody hell." Lily cursed as they walked down the hall towards their room, while James was having fantasies that should not be spoken of.

"Hey, it's not that bad." James ruffled his hair, "I mean, we don't have to deal with the noisy common room."

Lily glared at him, and James stopped talking immediately. They finally came upon the portrait, which was quite beautiful, and said the password. When they entered, they came upon a large room. It was very similar to the Gryffindor common room, in terms of coloring and decorations, but it was very spacious. When you walked in, you came upon a fire place with a small table in front of it, with a long couch on either side. There was also a single seat couch across from it. If you turned to the left, there were two desks pushed up against each other on the right wall, with textbook storage unit and drawers on the bottom. Then right across, there were two doorways on either side of a small table with a vase on it. And on the left was, very close to the left doorway, there was a bathroom with split into two separate rooms once you entered. Each room had a large bathtub, a shower, and a sink with a long countertop and a large mirror.

"Wow." James breathed, running his fingers through his hair again, "Nice."

"I'm going to bed." Lily said, walking towards the left doorway, which had the initials L.E. carved in.

"Goodnight, Lily." said James.

"Goodnight, James."


	4. MESSAGE

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a real update, but I've been busy lately.**

**BUT DON'T STOP READING!  
**

**If any of you are on Tumblr, or are interested, I am a member of a super cool Marauders Era Roleplay blog.  
**

**I roleplay for Emmeline Vance and Rita Skeeter.  
**

**We are in SUPER need of some male characters.  
**

**All you do is message us an application, which can be found on our page.  
**

**We have TONS of characters to choose from, including Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, and some original characters, too.  
**

**(If you're not familiar with tumblr, you may want to check out some of the other character blogs first, which can all be found on our page, under Follow List)**

** Check out the rules, look at the other blogs, and choose from 30+ different characters.  
**

**Also! If you message me saying you joined, (and I will know because I look at applications) you have the opportunity to be a character in the story!  
**

**So...yeah.  
**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH IF YOU JOIN  
**

**It really means a lot to me...  
**

***if you are not experienced with tumblr, let us know when submitting an application, and try and look at other blogs to get a feel for it. Or, ask a friend (or even me!) for help.**

*****If you are interested, message me for the links***  
**

**SUPER THANK YOU  
**


End file.
